


Thanks, Meta Bad Guy!!

by EpicKiya722



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Bros Wally and Cisco, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Iris West is Done, M/M, Matchmaker Iris West, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sherloque is Lowkey Scared of Cisco, Wally West is Adorable, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: In which a metahuman causes some chaos and tries to adopt Cisco and Wally, Cisco just wants to sleep the rest of the week, Sherloque is back at it with the tea, Caitlin and Iris are so done, and Barry and Jax are super thirsty but not for a drink.





	1. Chapter 1

Apparently, today was just wasn't his day. He didn't get any sleep due to one of his neighbors being a major disturbance. And this morning, he effectively avoided being stung by not one, not two, but three bees. He felt as if he'd did the most ultimate fighting maneuver ever. There was also the long line at Jitters he had to wait in. Which resulted in running late to work seven minutes without coffee.

So it wasn't too shocking to find Cisco grumbling. He looked ready to murder someone.

Fortunately, he hasn't yet.

Yet.

"Good morning, everyone." Caitlin greeted as she came into the room.

Everyone had vocally greeted back sans Cisco who just nodded in acknowledgment. The doctor noticed his sour expression and took steps back towards her best friend.

"Oh, Cisco. Something the matter?"

He groaned, doing a slowly spin in his chair. Across the room, Ralph shook his head. "Hm. Bad morning?"

"I ain't got no sleep last night, bees tried to take me out, and because I was running late I didn't get any coffee. So yeah... bad fracking morning." Caitlin winced as the engineer swirled back around in his chair, eyes closed and head tilted back. "Forgive me if I throw things later."

"Allowed pass.", Sherloque says, going over and patting Cisco on the shoulder. He did catch the death glare shot his way and took ten steps back. "I apologize."

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Duly noted."

* * *

 It was a good hour later when there was a streak of gold yellow lightning zooming into the lab. Currently, it had only been Cisco and Ralph in the room when it arrived.

Cisco made no move, only his hair waving back from the wind and brushing his face. Ralph had took three steps back from the force, a sheet of paper hitting his face.

"Holy---!"

"I'm back!", came an announcement. Cisco had looked up from his computer screen, seeing it was Wally.

"Welcome back, baby speedster.", he greeted, the dread of his bad morning laced in his voice.

Wally had noticed, tilting his head in concern. "Something wrong, Cisco? You sound like Mick when he has writer's block."

"Bad morning. I have no caffeine in my system. I feel like I need a hug and a week's worth of sleep."

"Oh. Um... be right back."

He zoomed off, papers flying again. Ralph had picked a sheet from his face and Cisco just gathered the ones near him and neatly stacked them on the desk.

"Cisco, I believe STAR Labs should invest in paper weights."

"I'll let everyone know.", came the deadpan answer, followed by wind and a coffee and a couple of Twizzlers on the spot in front of him.

Wally had hugged the tailor-engineer from behind. "I have brought you happiness."

Cisco let out a sigh of joy, smiling and feeling some of his anger breeze off him. "Aaawww, thank you, Wally."

"And that's where you went!"

Ralph, Cisco and Wally spotted Barry coming into the room, followed by Jax.

The older speedster had stopped in front of where Cisco sat, an eyebrow raised.

"What's going on?"

"He was having a bad day. So I'm cheering him up.", Wally answered.

Cisco had patted his arm, nodding. "He's so precious." He reached for the coffee and took a sip. He smiled after. "Yup. Someone just earned upgrades to his suit."

"What does one have to do for a kiss?", Barry asked, crossing his arms and smugly grinning.

Wally had stood up straight, his cheeks heated. "No. I don't want a kiss."

"Okay."

"Barry, why did you ask?", Jax questioned, eyes narrowed in suspicion and a hint of jealousy. For weeks, since having Wally aboard the Waverider, Jax found himself attracted to him. And for the past couple of days, he's been throwing hints. The reactions were mixed, from Wally brushing it off or becoming flustered. It was progress. And that was enough.

Barry just held up his hands in defense. "Just curious, ya know? But what's this about you having a bad day, Cisco?"

"Bees, no sleep and haven't had coffee until now.", Cisco answered, chewing on a Twizzler. "But I'm blessed because Wally is here."

"Yeah, we're taking a vacation from time traveling duties."

"Sweetness."

Barry had slid into the vacant chair next to Cisco, rolling closer to him. When he was able to, he took hold of the engineer's hand, using his thumb to rub the back of it. Cisco didn't say anything, more engaged with the Twizzler in his mouth and the computer screen. Wally had noticed, however, the smile the older speedster adorned. He could even detect a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hm."

He glanced at Jax, seeing that he too was curious and maybe a little amused.

Was... was there something going on between them?

Maybe Leo had the right idea.

Barry was staring at Cisco if he was happiness itself. As if he was the only one in the room.

"You got a scruff going on.", he said. His tone reminded Wally of how someone sounds when they see something adorable. He knows this because Len uses that tone all the time with him.

Cisco looked his way, hand going to rub his cheek. Sure enough, he felt a prickles of soft short hairs. "Oh. I didn't shave this morning."

"It's cute. Kinda faint, but it fits you."

 "... thanks."

Wally wanted nothing more than to coo. Barry was flirting, yup. He knows that Barry-style flirting. Forward, but oblivious. And Cisco. He was smiling now.

Which was good because he looked deranged and angry a second ago.

Deranged, angry Cisco was rare, but holy shit, he was frightening.

"So now that we're here, how about we go grab some food or something?", Jax had asked, coming up next to Wally and slipping an arm around his shoulders. The speedster hummed, covering his sudden fluster from the closeness. It did sound nice to hang out with him, given that he felt an attraction to Jax. Which he wasn't sure Jax was aware or not. Leo was and has talked to him about it on multiple occasions.

"Sure."

Caitlin, Sherloque and Iris had chose that moment to come into the room.

Iris was just about to say something when the alarm suddenly went off. Cisco had frowned, rolling to the buttons and switching the screen.

"Alright, another dumbass meta from what I see. They're just a street over from Jitters."

Barry and Wally sped out the room to deal with the issue while changing into their suits along the way.

* * *

"I was trying to get some damn food! This isn't how I wanted to spend my Thursday!!"

"You, too?! Look out!"

The cops jumped out the way, narrowly dodging a dark purple blast their way.

The villain of the week stood on a table, shooting out late ball's left and right at an impressive speed.

"Back off! Or I'll fuck you up!", he warned.

"Sir! I advised you don't do that!", Joe shouted from where he was. Honestly, he was too tired for this.

The guy just shot another blast, aiming for one of the cops. He would have got her, but she was moved out the way in time.

Flash and Kid Flash had arrived, the older holding the cop and putting her on her feet.

"Well, that wasn't nice."

"Oh fuck, not you!", the villain snarled, hands glowing.

"Yeah! It's me! With Kid Flash!"

"Don't... don't do that.", KF said, placing a hand in his shoulder.

The villain got off the table, leather coat swaying with him as he approached the speedsters.

"I would leave if I were you."

"Yeah, no. Can't do that. Otherwise, I would fail this city."

KF huffed, giving Flash a look. "I'm sure that isn't your line."

"Shush. Im borrowing it."

"He would kill you if he found out.", Cisco said over the comm. "By the way, I'm coming because I have a feeling you might get your asses kicked and need backup."

"I love it when you're salty."

"Bet you do, Flash."

There was an audible giggle from Iris on the comm.

"Well, Cisco and his saltiness is on his way."


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, Vibe had arrived through a breach just as Flash and KF dodged blasts. Quickly thinking, he blasted at the villain, knocking him off his feet. He then helped the speedsters up to their feet, keeping an eye on the villain.

"So... energy blasts. And is he wearing a leather coat?"

"Uh huh. The cliche leather coat issued for villains.", KF chuckled. 

"Well, if it isn't the hero Vibe!", the guy said. "I thought you and your luscious  locks would have shown up!

Out of the mention of his hair, Vibe touched his hair. "What's with people and my hair?"

"Is it lovely hair.", Flash admitted.

"Agreed. What conditioner do you use?"

"I use..." Vibe backtracked. "Hey! Hey! No! No! We're not doing this!"

The villain frowned. "What?"

"Distracting us! And I'd be damned we use my hair as a distraction!"

"I was serious though."

"Only I know what Vibe uses.", Iris said through the comms, no doubt grinning. "Only because it's a brand that we both like."

"Can I know?", KF asked, tapping Vibe's arm.

The older took a moment to think before nodding and leaning closer. "I'll tell you what it is later." Louder, he continued, "Right now, we got to deal with Mr. Cliche. And no, that's not his official name."

Another blast came their way. Flash had managed to grab Vibe in time, holding him up bridal style.

"No, it is not! I go by... Energizer!"

Two more blasts. KF yelped when he was almost knocked off his feet, looking back at the mailbox that was abolished from the purple ray of death. "Energizer, my ass! More like Deathblast."

Still in Flash's arms, the speedster reluctant to put him down, Vibe locked eyes with KF with grins.

"Deathblast!"

The villain scoffed, shaking his head. "Wait? No! I already named myself!"

"But Deathblast sounds cooler and more sinister.", Vibe countered. He managed to get on his own feet, missing Flash's pout. "And cool name or not, your ass is getting locked up."

With a sour face, the now named Deathblast shook his head. "I don't think so, sweetness." A second later, the trio of heroes was blinded by a purple glow.

Instinctively, they crouched to the ground and shielded their eyes. Once the light faded off, they glanced up to see the villain of the week vanished. With a huff, Vibe looked at Flash with a pout. "Well, that was eventful."

* * *

"Bad news is he got away. Good news is we got an idea of what his powers is.", Wally muttered as he, Cisco and Barry walked into the room.

He and Barry had their cowls down and Cisco had took off his goggles.

"He also has a better name."

"Yup. Deathblast. I'm actually feeling that.", Iris praised, high fiving Cisco before he took a seat. "Cisco back at it with the names. Kudos!"

"Thank you, Iris."

Barry couldn't help but smile seeing his two closest friends grin and laugh. Seeing Cisco beam happily.

"But we have to give some cred to Wally, too. He came up with the name."

"Aaaww, thanks, Cisco."

From where he stood, Jax watched as the two hugged, both smiling so hard that he couldn't help but think how adorable it was.

"Anyways, in the meantime,  how about we catch some lunch? I'll go pick up some. Suggestions?", Sherloque offered.

"Big Belly Burger. You already know.", Wally answered,  now leaning on Jax. On instinct, Jax wrapped an arm around his waist. "I haven't had it in forever."

"Dude, yes. BBB.", Cisco agreed. "We should be getting out these suits now."

"Mine is riding me.", Barry admits, before speeding out the room and then back in blue jeans and a red tee. Wally done the same, retaking his position next to Jax in red pants and a black shirt.

Both speedsters smirked at Cisco who just glared at them.

"Just remember my powers could get rid of yours. So no more quick wardrobe changes to show off.", he sassed, taking a leave to get out his uniform.

And did Barry look at his butt as he walked away?

Yes. 

He couldn't help it since Cisco's junk in the trunk looks good in his Vibe pants. The material hugged it just right. 

"Hm."

"Barry?"

"Huh?"

He turned, seeing Iris smirking at him. She leaned closer his way, the others dispersing to other parts of the room at this point. She wiggled her brows, gesturing to the direction Cisco had went into. "So what was that?"

"What was what?"

Barry knew better than to play stupid with Iris. This is Iris West. One of the most observant people he knew. He would be surprised if she hadn't seen him crushing on Cisco.

"You know. Was that you checking Cisco out?"

"..."

"That ass, hm? Checking out that ass?", she teased further.

"..."

"It's a fine ass. You want a piece of it?"

"Iris."

"I'm joking. But seriously." She rounded the desk, getting to his side. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You're crushing on him.", she stated, knowing she was right.

Barry nodded. "Yup. And hard."

"I was getting those vibes."

"Good one."

"Thank you. Need help?"

"Possibly. I don't think I can go another week without holding back. I will kiss him."

"Please not without his consent."

"Of course not!"

Cisco then returned, humming something that sounded along the lines of Tinashe. He got into his chair, spinning in it twice before speaking. "So who's making delivery?"

"I'm doing it with Sherloque. Keeping my eye on him.", Caitlin volunteered, patting said man on his shoulder while he looked offended. "Just text me what you all want, okay?"

"Got it.", Barry agreed to, taking a seat next to Cisco in a vacant seat. He ignored the grin Iris shot him. Although, he had no fear when he reached out and took hold of one of Cisco's hands. He felt a hint of pride when the engineer shot him a curious glance, his cheeks appearing darker than normal.

"Barry?"

"You have incredibly soft hands somehow. I have to hold them."

"Um, okay."

From where he still was next to Wally, Jax watched him, the gears in his head turning as he listened to Wally showing Iris something funny on his phone. He sighed to himself, swooning at how beautiful Wally's laughs were.

_'Why is he just so precious?"_

He suddenly couldn't help himself and placed his other arm around Wally's waist, nosing his neck. He wasn't aware how Wally stiffened momentarily, looking at Iris who just chuckled and shrugged, not going to help him. Really, she was proud that Jax was so bold. She was rooting for the both of them. Iris was rooting for them, as well as Barry and Cisco. Both pairs were obviously in love and needed some push.

Maybe she could give that push.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that the end of the Flash's recent season killed my feels? I'm not giving spoilers to those who haven't seen it, but just know I never wanted to throw hands at my TV, the writers and everyone else so hard before.
> 
> I also hate how long it's been since I last updated. Maybe I won't take so long next time!


End file.
